Say Yes, Say Yes!
by lquincy
Summary: Will you marry me? Say yes, please! A bad summary of a HaeHyuk short fiction. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). I've warned ya!


**Say Yes, Say Yes!**

 **A HaeHyuk fan fiction**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). A ver** **y weird drabble from a weird writer. I've warned ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghae-yah~".

"Hmmm...ada apa?" Donghae membuka satu matanya yang tertutup ketika melihat Hyukjae bergerak nervous di depannya. Mereka berdua sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan mereka berpikir menonton tv bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Donghae lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya daripada menonton acara tv yang tidak menarik baginya itu.

"Hmm...itu, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Misalnya?"

"Hmm...ya...sesuatu..."

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya, tapi apa?"

"Baiklah, baiklah...kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang mengatakannya." Hyukjae membenarkan cara duduknya dan kini menghadapkan wajahnya penuh ke arah Donghae. Oke, ini membuat Donghae sedikit takut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"Aku tidak aneh. Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu tapi kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Jadi, biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

"Kau ini kalau bicara yang jelas. Kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku mengatakan sesuatu dan aku sama sekali tidak paham. Apa? Ini bukan ulang tahunmu kan? Ini juga bukan hari istimewa kan? Lalu apa?"

"Makanya kau cukup dengarkan aku saja."

"Aku tidak akan mau mendengarkan jika ini suatu hal yang aneh, ok?"

"Tidak. Aku jamin kau pasti senang. Maka dari itu dengarkan baik-baik."

Donghae diam-diam memasang telinganya. Dia memang terlihat tidak peduli tapi sejujurnya dia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Hyukjae katakan. Hyukjae sangat aneh hari ini.

"Kau ingat sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal kan?"

 _Tentu saja, Donghae tidak akan lupa._

"Hmm, hampir lima belas tahun. Kenapa?"

"Sudah selama itu ya, siapa sangka?"

 _Meskipun begitu, semua terasa seolah-olah baru kemarin._

"Hmm...itu sama dengan setengah hidup kita kan?"

"Iya. Dan sejak itu pula kita juga tidak terpisahkan kan, Donghae?"

"Hmm...kau selalu ingin dekat-dekat denganku."

"KAU yang selalu ingin dekat-dekat denganku, Donghae." Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan malas dan penuh tekanan pada kata 'kau'.

"Terserah. Lanjutkan."

"Hmm...begini, Donghae. Sejujurnya ada yang sejak dulu ingin kukatakan."

"Apa?"

"A-aku mencintaimu, Donghae. Aku begitu terbiasa di dekatmu. A-aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu."

Hah? Lee Hyukjae?

"..."

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"A-aku...Hyukjae, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kau tidak biasanya begini."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan penuh rasa luka. Hyukjae sepenuh hati mengatakan perasaannya dan Donghae malah menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan dan khawatir. Hyukjae tidak butuh semua itu.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa Donghae. Tapi, kau sama sekali belum menjawabku. Kenapa kau tega sekali?" Hyukjae memandang Donghae serius.

"Baiklah. Oke..aku mengerti. Kau mencintaiku, lalu?"

"Lalu? Tentu saja jawab!" Hyukjae sedikit membentak. Dan Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sejujurnya aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukjae." Donghae memutuskan untuk meladeni Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Kalau begitu?"

Hyukjae bergerak resah. Dia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta.

" _Will you marry me_ , Donghae?"

Donghae membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dengan segera, dia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang digenggam Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kaget ketika Donghae menyingkirkan tangannya cukup kasar. Apa ini tanda Donghae tidak suka dengan apa yang dia ucapkan?

"Apa kau gila, Hyukjae? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kau sakit? Ayo pergi ke dokter."

"Donghae, kumohon jangan marah. _Please say yes!"_

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau mau gila jangan ajak-ajak aku. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini." Donghae hendak pergi ketika Hyukjae kembali memegang tangannya.

"Donghae, _say yes!_

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

"Kenapa kau memaksa huh?"

"Karena aku bisa memaksamu, jadi cepat katakan ya!" Hyukjae menyuruh dengan nada serius.

"Sudah cukup kegilaan hari ini, Hyukjae."

"Donghae..."

"Kau dapat ide konyol darimana tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini?"

"Ini tidak konyol. Aku melihat Siwon melamar Liu Wen di kantor seperti itu kemarin.."

"Aku bukan Liu Wen, dan kau bukan Siwon, Hyukjae."

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengatakan ya!"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Tidak ada jatah untukmu selama dua minggu kalau begitu."

Donghae tersedak. Apa? Yang benar saja? Dua minggu itu sangat lama. Tiga hari sekali saja Donghae merasa kurang. _Shit._

"T-tapi Hyukjae..."

 _"Yes or no to your favorite thing for two weeks."_

Kalau sudah begini, Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" _Yes. Freaking yes. I will marry you again, again and again. Pleased now?_

Hyukjae tersenyum manis.

"Nah kan begitu lebih baik."

"Jatahku tidak akan kau kurangi kan?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Syukurlah."

"Lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak harus mengancammu tadi kalau kau langsung bilang iya."

"..."

"Donghae. Kenapa diam, _darling_?"

"Aku hanya merasa konyol saja mengatakannya."

"Hah?"

"Kau melamarku seolah aku perempuan."

"Ah. Kita kan sama-sama lelaki. Aku tidak menganggapmu perempuan hanya karena aku melamarmu."

"Tapi kau meniru Siwon yang mengatakannya pada Liu Wen, Hyuk."

"Itu karena kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Kalau kau mau mengatakannya kau tidak harus kulamar tadi."

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus melamarku, huh?"

"Err..."

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya."

"..."

"Aku sudah pernah melamarmu, Hyukjae."

"A-aku..."

"Dan kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, _pabboya!"_

"Hehehehe. Habis waktu itu kau melamarku dengan bilang 'ayo kita resmikan hubungan kita', bukan dengan ' _will you marry me_?' seperti yang di drama-drama itu. Jadi, aku merasa lamaran waktu itu kurang romantis. Ayo, lamar aku lagi, Hae~" Hyukjae merajuk sedikit manja pada suaminya yang ia nikahi di Los Angeles tiga tahun silam.

Sesekali dia merasa tidak ada salahnya sama sekali bermanja-manja dengan suaminya. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Donghae terdiam, sedikit cengo. Namun tak beberapa lama dia punya ide yang lebih baik.

"Baiklah, aku akan melamarmu lagi."

"Eh. Kau mau melakukan hal yang katamu konyol ini lagi?" Hyukjae cukup terkejut.

"Ya. _So,_ Hyukjae."

" _Yes?_

" _Will you make love with me for the rest of your life?_ "

"Hei. I-itu tidak benar. Seharusnya..."

" _I'll take that as a yes. Come on."_

Donghae membawa paksa Hyukjae yang meronta hebat ke kamar mereka berdua. Niat Donghae untuk beristirahat terabaikan. Ada hal yang lebih mengasyikkan dibanding hanya sekedar tidur.

"Aku tidak mauuuuu...jangan memaksaku, Donghae! Yah! Donghaee...!" Teriakan Hyukjae yang sama sekali tidak seksi itu tidak begitu Donghae pedulikan. Ia yakin, nanti teriakan Hyukjae _baby_ nya itu akan menjadi teriakan termanis yang Donghae pernah dengar.

 _Now you see? Donghae was way crazier than Hyukjae afterall._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **A very weird drabble from me which was written in only half an hour. Inspired by my crazy newly wedded friend who said that her husband kept saying about marrying her all over again because he was crazily in love with her. Huh, lovely couple. Wonder when my love story will come around lol.**

 **By the way, thanks for reading. Any words to say to me?^^**


End file.
